Masyaf's Shadows
by Xue
Summary: Fiction annulée. Venez découvrir la nouvelle fiction améliorée! Les Ombres de Masyaf vous attendent!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours à tous ^^**

**C'est une vieille fanfic que j'ai retrouvé dans le fond d'un forum que je vous ressort là. Je l'ai amélioré comparé à la version première, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

**La scène se passe avant Assassin's Creed et aussi avant le jeu DS d'AC. Bref, le début du début en quelque sorte X3**

**Disclaimer****: Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives de corruptions, assassinat, kidnapping, de destruction massive [...] et de faux testaments, Assassin's Creed n'est toujours pas à moi... Altair encore moins... **

**Hélas....**

**Couple:**** Pas pour le moment ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Masyaf's Shadows**

**Part I: Masyaf**

**Chapitre 1**

Masyaf.... Masyaf la cruelle, Masyaf, la forteresse maudite, Masyaf l'immonde....

Tels étaient les noms que les Templiers donnaient à la cité des Assassins.

Nul individus résidant sur la Terre Sainte ne pouvait ignorer le mal et le chaos qu'elle répandait. Elle envoyait ses démons blancs, tueurs pourvus de pouvoirs démoniaques, vils serviteurs du Malin, afin d'égorger les braves guerriers de Dieu. Ils faisaient ça lâchement, dans le sommeil des justes. Ils étaient la cause des malheurs des habitants de Jérusalem, d'Acre et de toutes les autres villes. C'était de leur faute si il y avait la guerre! C'était par leur seul volonté malfaisante qu'il y avait la guerres. Et ce, sans honte ni vergogne; ils préféraient détruire tous sur leur passage. Ils étaient même allés jusqu'à refusé la demande de paix des vertueux Templier.

La cité était aussi pourrie que ceux qui y habitaient!

Tel était la rumeur qui se rependait dans les villes sous le joug des croisés. Il fallait bien après tous les faire haïr du peuple arabe. Mieux valait que tous soient contre eux plutôt qu'avec eux. Le pouvoir que détenait les occidentaux n'aurait guère pu tenir dans le cas contraire.

Mais, pour Altaïr et tous ceux qui y vivaient, Masyaf était connus sous le surnom de Masyaf la Belle ou encore Masyaf la Magnifique. Et il est vrai que cela lui allait fort bien.  
C'était une ville paisible, vivant tranquillement sur une côte verdoyante malgré l'ombre imposante de la forteresse qui abritait la Fraternité d'Assassins la plus connue de la Terre Sainte. Les habitants savaient que pourtant, ils ne craignaient rien car les tueurs encapuchonnés étaient des pères, des frères, des cousins, des amis. Des amants aussi.

Hormis pour les traîtres, la seule crainte des habitants étaient une attaque -peu probable- des maudits chevaliers étrangers. Mais aucun être n'était assez fou pour tenter le diable. Les combattants qui vivaient au sein de la place étaient les meilleurs de tous, et la ville quasiment impénétrable. Quand bien même ce put être le cas, un système de pièges permettait de repousser l'ennemi.

Altaïr arrêta Abbdelbassir, son cheval, à quelques mètres de la muraille en bois qui protégeait la ville une fois fermée. Il n'y avait nul autre voie pour passer que cette ouverture car la cité était protégé pas une mer turquoise sur trois côtés. Et les falaises étaient bien trop abruptes pour être escaladé par des soldats en armure. Seuls les maîtres les plus expérimentés savaient s'y mouvoir et encore, l'opération n'était pas sans un risque certain.  
L'assassin descendit de l'animal avec souplesse de l'anima. Il lâcha les rênes et flatta l'encolure de sa monture pour la remercier. L'intéressé ne fit pas mine de la sentir, préférant voir le foin posé à son attention dans la mangeoire.

Le nombre de chevaux de "l'écurie" à ciel ouvert variait en fonction du nombres d'Assassoiyoun présent dans la forteresse. Et, bien que normalement on puisse prendre la monture de son choix, certains avaient des préférés auquel il ne fallait mieux pas toucher.  
Abbdelbassir était celui d'Altaïr. Ce jeune étalon était pourvu d'une robe d'un noir parfait; seuls l'extrémité de ses pattes étaient blanche, ainsi que l'étoile qu'il portait sur son front. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne manque de rien, le maître-assassin laissa là son compagnon de route et passa la muraille en saluant les gardes-assassins qui surveillaient les allés-et-venus.

L'aigle pris le chemin qui menait à la citadelle tout en regardant les maisons. Celles ci, situés à des hauteurs divers et ayant un toit plat, faisaient un bon terrain d'entraînement pour les jeunes novices. C'était aussi un endroit parfait pour qu'Al-Mualim, leur chef, puisse mettre en place sa punition préférée: le Cache-Drapeau  
Le principe était simple: il y avait vingt drapeaux cachés dans tous le village, forteresse incluse. Les punis avaient pour mission de tous les retrouver dans le temps qui leur était impartit, et interdiction pour eux de rentrer à la citadelle afin de manger ou se reposer tant que les étendards n'étaient pas tous retrouvé. Mine de rien, les novices apprenaient à se débrouiller seuls, car la ville possédait de nombreux coin et recoins, et ce n'était pas les cachettes qui manquaient. Quand aux plus vieux, ils réapprenaient la dure vie d'apprentis et le respect qu'ils se devaient d'avoir vis à vis de leur professeur.

Le maître assassin connaissait bien cette corvée pour avoir dû la faire une centaine de fois à cause de son insubordination. Il apprenait une chose qu'il oubliait à chaque fois. Mais l'homme se plaisait à penser qu'il était, à l'instar de l'être qui portait son nom, aussi libre qu'il le souhaitait. Après tous, il faisait parti des meilleurs, et bien des frères l'appelait "L'Élu". Sans aller jusqu'à s'en enorgueillir, il en tirait tous de même une grande fierté.  
Il croisa la route d'un jeune homme vêtus d'une simple tunique blanche et au visage couvert. Son habit prouvait bien sa filiation avec notre héros. Il pestait contre ce "fichu dernier drapeau". L'aîné sourit sous sa capuche et attrapa le plus jeune par l'épaule, à qui il donnait entre seize et dix-huit étés. Ce dernier se retourna, énervé.

"QUOI?, aboya-t-il."

"Ton drapeau est là"

Il montra d'un signe de tête un espace étroit qui séparait deux maisons. On ne pouvait y glisser qu'un bras, mais l'étendard était bel et bien là, presque invisible dans l'ombre. Le novice semblait contrarié de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et pris un air dédaigneux pour cacher la honte qu'il ressentait. Il méprisa presque Altaïr du regard avant de lâcher:

"J'aurais pus le trouver tous seul ce satané drapeau! Je n'avais pas besoin que....."

Une voix l'interrompit. Elle résonna dans tous le village et celui qui hurlait n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur....

"NADJ,TU N'AS PLUS QUE DEUX MINUTES, SINON, C'EST CORVEE DE NETTOYAGE!"

Grimaçant, l'apprenti se dépêcha de ramasser le drapeau et remercia rapidement Altaïr. Toute trace de supériorité avait disparu en lui; seul restait le côté gauche d'un adolescent pressé par le temps. Il sprinta vers la forteresse tout en lâchant une flopée de juron qu'il étouffait entre ses dents. Le tueur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ça et s'appuya contre un mur, ne lâchant pas la silhouette blanche qui disparaissait et réapparaissait de temps en temps. Lorsqu'elle eut entièrement disparut, il s'assura que sa capuche cachait bien le haut de son visage.

"Altaïr, tu n'aurais pas dû l'aider! Personne ne lui portera secours le jour ou il devra trouver des informations sur sa cible."

L'interpellé ne bougea pas de sa position. Cette voix lui était plus que familière. C'est sans surprise qu'il entendit son confrère descendre du toit où il s'était dissimulé. Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol avec souplesse mais le léger "toc" qui naquit de cette action leur parut aussi bruyant qu'un hurlement qui aurait percé le brouhaha de la foule.

"Salhi.... C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.  
Si je me souviens bien, il n'est pas rare que nous nous entraidions entre Frères lorsque nous nous croisons dans une ville."

"Certes, mais nous nous imposons des épreuves!  
En tous cas, je suis heureux de te voir en vie. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu cherchais à échapper aux gardes.

Tu as quand même pu tuer Boubaker, le Marchand?"

Pour toute réponse, l'assassin sortit une plume de sa ceinture en cuir. Elle devait être blanche à l'origine, mais elle était dorénavant couverte d'un rouge presque noir. Le sang du trafiquant d'esclaves était déjà sec mais il prouvait que la mission avait été bel et bien accomplis. L'Assassoiyoun hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait.

"Bien... Je ne te dérangerais pas plus longtemps alors, Al-Mualim doit t'attendre.  
Je pars moi même effectuer une mission à Acre.  
Que la paix soit avec toi Altaïr"

"Que la paix soit avec toi Salhi."

Ils se quittèrent sur ses mots, l'un descendant jusqu'au porte afin de prendre Abbdelfattah, une superbe jument brune, alors que l'autre montait la colline afin d'attendre la forteresse et parler à son chef.

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre 1.

Petit lexique pour les curieux:

Abbdelbassir: Serviteur de Celui qui voit tous

Abbdelfattha: Serviteur de Celui qui ouvre

Boubaker: petit chameau

Nadji: sauvé

Salhi: Vertueux

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 ^^

(Ah, et le bouton review... vous l'aimez, vous l'adore, vous le divinisez, donc vous le cliquez *w*

Si si si si!)


	2. Excuses

Bonjour.

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la longue absence que j'ai eu. Mais voilà... Il se trouve que le chapitre 2 (finit) que je voulais posté est introuvable. Je pense qu'il a été supprimé par erreur. Je suis donc un peu dégoûttée, comme vous pouvez l'imaginez, mais j'essayerais de poster le plus rapidement possible. Il faut juste que l'envie me reprenne vu mon énervement vis à vis de la situation actuelle.

J'essayerais de poster rapidement, mais je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner pour cette longue absence passée et la petite à venir. Merci d'avance de votre compréhension. Je tâcherais de poster le chapitre, voir un troisième dans la foulée, d'ici deux semaines "maxi".

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lus, qu'elles aient posté un commentaire ou pas. Je vous présente de nouveau mes excuses. Merci de votre patience.


	3. Fermeture et excuses

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Je vous annonce la fermeture de cette fiction. D'une part par manque de motivation et d'autre part parce que mon style a évolué, et je me vois mal continuer cette fiction…

Du coup je vous annonce que je vais en écrire une nouvelle afin d'avoir de meilleures bases ! Je supprimerais cette fiction si dans quelques semaines, une fois que le message sera passée. En attendant, je vous invite à découvrir ma nouvelle fiction nommée « Les Ombres de Masyaf » (inspiration, quand tu nous tiens…).

Bien que le premier chapitre va être assez semblable, j'ai changé pas mal de choses, dont le caractère d'Altaïr. Quant au deuxième chapitre je vais essayer de le faire aujourd'hui, demain au pire.

En attendant je vous remercie pour votre fidélité (si quelques personnes s'y intéressent encore) et j'espère que la fiction remixée vous plaira !

Bonne lecture, et encore désolée pour l'attente !


End file.
